I Still Ain't Over You
by Harbinger of Anime Babes
Summary: It's been one year and fourteen months, but Akiko cannot move past her old love. She has lost the ability to cry, and rids herself of pain by dating other men. Can a new flame burn out the old one? Majority of the story is Akiko's flashbacks. Songfic.
1. Lights in the Sky

_**This songfic is based mostly on "I Still Ain't Over You" by Augustana, but combines the majority of their album "Can't Love, Can't Hurt."  
>Calling AngelaAkari "Akiko."  
>I plan on having each flashback represent a different song.<br>First Flashback - None. Intro flashback.  
>Second Flashback - "Hey Now"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Love may wash away the blues<br>But I still ain't over you."  
>-Augustana <em>

I lie my head down on the pillow, letting out a huge sigh. I don't know why I cannot move past my old relationship. We broke up such a long time ago, but I still love him.

There is a knock on my door. Standing up, I fix my hair and pat my clothes. I know that it's Chase, but I wish it was _him._ Sure enough, when I open the door Chase's face appears on the other side, smiling warmly at me.

"Ready for our date, Akiko?" Chase has been 'chasing' me for as long as I can remember. I finally decided to give in, figuring he might help me move on. A whole season of dating, and I'm still in love with my ex.

"Sure, Chase." He puts his arm around my side, and we head for the beach. In his other hand, he holds a picnic basket. "What'd you bring? Something delicious, I'm sure."

He blushed. "Yes, it's delicious. I am a cook, after all."

So much for modesty. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope! You, missy," he tapped my nose with the tip of his finger. "Have to wait until we get there." He squeezed my side a little tighter.

I sheepishly smiled. Chase was kind, Chase was cute, and Chase was a good cook, but Chase wasn't the one I loved.

As we arrived, Chase laid out a blanket and we sat down. He opened the basket; as I peeped he said "Ah-ah-ah! Close your eyes!"

So I did. "Open your mouth…" he said, and I obeyed.

What followed was a delicious, salty bite of fish and rice. "Rainbow trout…" I muttered. "My favorite…"

"Of course! I know!"

This was the best part about dating Chase. Even if I didn't love him, he made the best food. It took away the pain. I was eating the meal he made me when I heard a distant sound.

_An acoustic guitar was being played._ There's only one person on this island that plays guitar.

* * *

><p><em>I'm walking to the Ocarina Inn to pick Maya up for our friend-date when I hear strums of an instrument played by an angel. I stop dead in my tracks when I see the man playing it. He wears all brown, from his dark cowboy-style hat to his pleated shoes. His white shirt—the only non-brown clothing item—is buttoned halfway up; his jacket completely open. His brunette hair falls gracefully yet mischievously at his shoulders.<em>

_I take a step closer, and he looks up and smiles at me. I've never seen a man with such a smile—it's crooked, but in a way that makes me swoon. He finishes the riff he's on, and then lets it go of his guitar, letting it swing from the strap on his neck. He outstretches his arm, as if to shake my hand. My heart pounds. His hand looks rough, like he does a lot of hard working. However, when my hand collides with his own, his hand is as soft as velvet._

"_Calvin," he says softly, smiling that crooked smile again._

* * *

><p>"Akiko! Are you still there?" I was snapped back to the present by Chase calling my name.<p>

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." A year ago I would have cried from hearing that angelic sound. By then, however, my tears were all dried up. I felt like a hundred year old well that everyone has forgotten about, or one of my crops that I failed to water for a long time after Calvin left me.

"I've got your favorite desert too." Chase's eyes lit up. "Now, say 'ahh!'"

"Ehh," I managed to sputter, sticking my tongue out. He put a spoon in, and I closed down my teeth. _Chocolate cake, chocolate icing, chocolate chips._ Swallow. "Delicious."

All of a sudden he got all moony-eyed, brushed my hair out of my face, and kissed me. It was hard for me to kiss him back; every time we kissed I thought of the kisses Calvin gave me.

"You taste like chocolate," he giggled, nuzzling my nose with his nose.

"You would know. You made it."

"I'd love you no matter what you tasted like," he smiled, waiting for my response to his words.

I gulped; I just_ couldn't_ say it back. I took another spoonful of chocolate gooeyness, and swallowed it hard. "This is seriously delicious. You need a raise at the Brass Bar."

He looked disappointed for a second, then half-smiled. "Well, tell that to _Hayden._ He and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye."

"I will. I'll get you such a big raise. I swear."

"You're so cute, Akiko." He kissed my cheek. "And sweet." Again. "And lovely." And again.

He leaned in once again, only this time, close enough to push me over. I quickly looked at my watch and said "Is it 15:00 already? You gotta get ready for work, mister!"

He sat up quickly. "Shitake mushrooms. You're right." He kissed my forehead; then he stood up, grabbing the basket; then he hurried off, calling back to me, "See you later!"

I sighed, laying my head back on the sand.

Now the beautiful strums of his guitar were being overpowered by his voice, singing out to Harmonica Town.

His words enchanted me, and once again I was reminded of why I fell for him in the first place.

"Hey now, we're bleeding for nothing; it's hard to breathe when you're standing on your own."

My face was blank, no expression to be shown.

* * *

><p><em>The sky is black and blue. It is the annual Summer Festival. I have no date, as usual, but I am ready to spend a nice night watching beautiful fireworks. The lighthouse is turned off for the night; the boats know better than to sail tonight.<em>

_I smile at Maya, who is hand-in-hand with Chase. I walk up to the happy couple; Chase squeezes her hand a little tighter. "You guys ready for the lights?" I ask, genuinely excited._

"_It's going to be so romantic!" squeals Maya. Chase nods. I don't know why he never speaks to me. He always acts as though I'm going to whisk Maya away from him._

"_I agree. Too bad I don't have anyone to watch it with," says a voice coming from behind me._

_I spin around on my heels, and gasp. __**Calvin.**_

"_M-me either," I sputter out. _

_He doesn't have his guitar with him, and his hat is missing as well. "Hello, Akiko," his face lights up with a warm, gentle smile._

_I glance over my shoulder to see Maya and Chase have scooted away; Maya is giggling._

"_W-where's your guitar?" I ask, curious. I've never seen him without it._

"_I left it at home. The fireworks are the only music I want to listen to tonight."_

"_I understand," I whisper. I really do. The booming of the fireworks reminds me of a flower in full bloom. Gorgeous and powerful._

_The blue turns to red as the sky lights up with the first explosion, and it rains down to the ocean._

"_Welcome, citizens of Castanet!" calls Hamilton, the mayor of Harmonica Town. "That first firework was just to catch your attention. Prepare to get cozy, because this show is going to be a nice, long one. Ready?" The group cheers._

_Calvin motions to a private spot on the beach, and starts moving that way. I follow him, enchanted. "This is the best spot. You don't mind watching them with me, do you?" _

"_Of course not." I'd love to, in fact. Ever since I first met him, I've dreamed of seeing him again._

_The next firework shoots up, not a boomer but a whistler, and I can't help but close my ears. "Yeah, I don't like those either," he says._

"_I want another powerful shotgun-type one."_

"_Me too," he chuckles, traversing slightly closer. My heart stops, I swear it does._

_It starts up again when the sky turns green with another loud boom._

"_Amazing."_

"_Agreed."_

_Silver and blue dance across the sky with a few cracking sounds._

"_Silver is my favorite color," he mumbles._

"_Really? I figured it was brown."_

"_Well, I think I'd look silly wearing silver." I honestly think he'd look good in any color, even pink._

"_My favorite color is blue."_

"_Wow. So that firework was like—"_

_BOOM. Purple._

"—_Us," he finishes._

_Us. The firework was like us._

"_Very pretty. Violet is a lovely color," he nods at my clothing. I'm wearing a purple dress. _

"_Oh, thanks, but I'm sure I don't flatter it at all."_

"_You didn't let me finish my sentence. I was going to say 'Especially on you.'"_

_My face gets hot, and I'm sure that I'm blushing. _

"_Pink looks good on you too," he chuckles, and before I know what I'm doing, I'm leaning into him._

_POW! Hot pink._

_He doesn't flinch. Our lips collide._

* * *

><p>With my face smashed against the sand, I wished that I could cry.<p> 


	2. The Forbidden Fruit

**Festival Flashback and Perry: "Dust"  
>Romantic Flashback: "Fire"<br>I didn't want to put a million lines in between so for any confusion...  
>The italics represent flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>On Spring 27, it was 8:00 when I opened my eyes to wake up. The next day was the annual Animal Festival. I noted the fact that it was my fifth year attending. I was already sure Chase was going to ask me to go with him. As I dressed myself, I noticed my medal from winning a couple years back. A weak, unenthused smile crept across my face as I remembered entering the contest and coming out with the prize.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Spring 27, Year Two of my living here. 11:00. I'm preparing my cow Nessie for the Animal Festival tomorrow. She nuzzles my cheek with "udder" joy, but something doesn't seem quite right. I mean, she's running fine, her milk shines…but her hide just doesn't have that shimmer. "What do you need, Nessie?" I scratch her ear, and she sneezes. No answer for me.<em>

"_I think I have just the thing, Kiki!" I turn to see Calvin in my doorway. I smile; I love it when he calls me that. He walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "I missed you yesterday," he coos. He had to work in the mines all day; I missed him too._

"_So what do you have for me, Cal?" _

"_The forbidden fruit." His eyes narrow. _

"_You mean…"_

"_I do. The apple." _

"_Can cows eat apples?"_

"_They can." He holds it out to Nessie; she looks at him like he's deranged. "Go on, tear it up."_

_She takes a small bite of it, and then devours it in just a few bites. "Her coat will shine tomorrow. You'll win for sure." He adjusts his trademark cowboy hat._

"_So, how were the mines yesterday?"_

_He frowns, something he doesn't do very often. "Black and cold with the dust." He wiggles his nose, remembering from the day before. "The lights were out, so I had to take a flashback."_

"_I can keep you warm." I lean into him, kissing him right there in the barn._

I blinked. I got sidetracked.

* * *

><p><em>Spring 28, 7:00. Today is the Animal Festival. I head to the barn to check on Nessie. Sure enough, her coat is glittering. "We'll win for sure, Nessie!" I feed her another apple that Calvin left me and some fodder. "I'll be back to get you for the festival, girl!"<em>

_I head to the Inn to pick up Calvin for the day. I find him not at the Inn, but in front of Flute Tailor. I sneak up behind him, placing my arms around his waist. He turns with a huge grin on my face, and places a cowboy hat that matches his on top of my head. "I bought this for you. You can be my cowgirl now."_

_My face heats up and I stand on my tiptoes, pressing my lips against his cheek. "Shall we head for breakfast?" I ask, pulling the hat tighter on my head._

"_We shall." So we head to Ocarina Inn, our original meeting place. _

_I ask some questions on the way over, just out of curiosity. "If I fell down, would you pick me up?"_

"_Not if you fell in love with me." _

No. I wanted to remember winning the Animal Contest. That meory.

_Calvin and I take Nessie to Horn Ranch for the contest. "Kiki, you ready?" _

"_As I've ever been."_

"_Good luck." He kisses my forehead, then Nessie's ear. "I love you."_

No.

_I step up to Hanna, the contest judge, and show her Nessie._

"_Wow!" she exclaims, pointing at Nessie's coat. "What did you give her?"_

"_It's a secret." I look over my shoulder at Calvin, and blow him a kiss._

_His ice blue eyes draw me in; I get a little distracted from what's going on._

_He mouths 'I love you.'_

No. He didn't love me anymore. I couldn't figure out why I kept remembering him saying that.

"_I love you so much, Kiki."_

Once he confessed his love for me two seasons previous to that day, we said it more than anything. I wished that he knew that I still loved him. I craved those words escaping his lips.

"_And the winner is…Akiko!" _

_The crowd cheers. Calvin runs up and gives me a big victory kiss._

"_How do you feel, Kiki?"_

"_That was dumb."_

"_Quit lying, silly girl!"_

"_If a girl can't lie, how can she speak?"_

"_I love you and your sayings, Kiki." He leans in to kiss me and—_

* * *

><p>No. I was done thinking about it at that point. There was a knock on my door. I figured it was Chase.<p>

I was wrong. Perry, the pastor, was on the other side of my door. "Hey, Akiko. I just wanted to ask why you haven't been at church in such a long time?"

I wasn't about to lie. I told him the truth. "I believed in the Lord, but he doesn't show up anymore."

He tried to convince me to come sometime, but I kindly shut the door in his face. When I knew he was gone, I walked out to check on Nessie.

Her coat was dirty, her eyes were sunken, and her milk was only decent. I had forgotten when the last time I tried to make her happy. She was on the verge of dying anyway.

"Sorry, girl. No contest this week." She mooed sadly and slowly chewed the fodder I placed in front of her.

I stepped out of the barn to see Chase's blond hair tacked back by a couple bobby pins, a smile widespread across his face. I faked a smile, showing my false happiness off to him.

_My happiness blooms when I see Calvin's crooked smile, greeting me for our evening together._

No. Chase. "Hey, Chase."

He ran over to press his lips against my cheek. "Hello, my love."

"_I love you, Kiki."_

No! "What're we doing today?"

"I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the Animal Festival tomorrow. I mean, I'm sure you will. You _are_ my girlfriend."

"_Be mine forever, Kiki."_

I couldn't take it.

"_I'll always love you, Kiki."_

It was too much.

"_Maybe someday we can raise a family together, Kiki!"_

"…We need to break up, Chase."

"W-why?"

I wasn't sure why I was ready to be so honest with him. I guess I was done with telling lies for a while.

"I'm…still in love with Calvin." It was the first time I'd said the words "Calvin" and "love" in the same sentence since in two years.

"What? You haven't been with him since after Maya and I broke up! That was…Two years ago!"

_Summer 5, Year Three. Calvin and I just had a wonderful date. He's going to stay the night now. We had gone to a nice dinner at the Inn; Colleen and Jake had a special table for us with a candle and everything. I wore a little black dress and he wore a nice white shirt with a tie and black slacks. He'd never looked more handsome._

_Here I am, lying on my bed, and he is holding his guitar as he stands with one knee on the floor. _

"_There you are in your black dress, moving slow to the sadness; I could watch you dance for hours; I could take you by my side."_

_His voice sways me. I swoon, my heart melting with every ounce of love dripping past my soul._

"_Fire, burning me up. Desire, taking me so much higher, and leaving me home."_

_I can't take it. I stand up, removing his guitar from his chest, and we kiss into the night._

That was my favorite memory. The only reason it popped into my head at that moment was because the next day something tragic happened.

_Summer 7. I wake up in Calvin's arms as my door swings open. "Akiko!" cries Maya, rushing over to my bed. She doesn't acknowledge the fact that Calvin is in my bed, or the fact that I'm wearing nothing but his jacket—that I button up—and panties. _

"_What's wrong, hon?" She looks genuinely upset, and I'm worried that Colleen or Jake are hurt, or Yolanda died._

"_Ch-Chase broke up with me!" She cries into my shoulder, her tears penetrating my shoulder through the fabric. _

"_Why? You guys seemed so happy together."_

"_He says that we're not right together. I told him I don't understand; he said it doesn't matter. He really didn't care at all. He really didn't, Akiko."_

"I'm sorry, Chase. Goodbye."

He sadly left, tears in his eyes.

I decided not to go to the Animal Festival for fear of running into Calvin.


End file.
